Vibration assisted machining (VAM), has recently been developed. This machining method enables machining of material, such as for example, silicon carbide that previously could not be single point diamond turned due to excessive heating of the diamond tip. VAM systems, such as the Ultramill system developed at North Carolina State University, use two piezoelectric (PZT) actuators mounted sided by side to drive a diamond tool in an elliptic trajectory. The minor and major axes of the ellipse trajectory are determined by a T-shaped linkage geometry of the PZT actuators to the diamond used for machining. However, this linkage geometry does not allow for reduced tool lead-in and lead-out zones (i.e., transition zones) when entering or exiting a workpiece.
The present invention provides an improved vibration milling apparatus and method for machining hard material to produce high quality surface finishes and may provide for reduced tool lead-in and lead-out zones.